Before We Say Goodbye
by p19
Summary: Troypay. Oneshot. Fluff, but not too much I hope. Leaving for college wasn't going to be easy, but saying goodbye to the one they love would be even harder.


A/N: My first oneshot. This just popped in my head and I wanted to write it. FLUFF! Troypay.

Disclaimer: Don't own HSM. Or the Universities.

* * *

"I can't believe that we are leaving tomorrow," Troy told his girlfriend with his arms wrapped around her tightly as the stood.

"5 years of dating sure went by fast didn't it?" Sharpay said looking him square in the eye holding him a little away from her so she could study him.

"Time flies when you're having fun, is what they say," he murmured before giving her a soft kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"What "they" say? Who is "they"?" she joked with him. This talk was making letting go easier. Not a lot easier but a little. She didn't want them to leave for college and be apart, she wanted what they had at this very second to last forever.

"Do you really have to be 3,000 miles away from me?" she whined.

"Sharpay, we've been over this a million times I don't want to but if I want to continue playing basketball at the highest level…"

"I know, it just that I'm going to miss you more than you know," she said tears forming in her eyes. He cupped her chin in his hand and stared into her eyes.

"I do know how much you are going to miss me, I will miss you just as much, if not more," he said sincerely as her tears began to fall, "It won't be the same without seeing you everyday."

"You'll be too busy with all your Blue Devil groupies," she teased him as she laughed as through her tears and wiped them away as she sat down on the grass.

"I'm sure that all those USC boys will be all over the next big acting superstar," he teased her back.

"Seriously, how are you going to live without me?" she continued unserious.

"Oh, I'm sure I will figure it out,"

"Hey!" she hit him lightly on the head.

"I'm just kidding!" he said rubbing his head, "You hurt me." He gave her a sad little puppy dog look.

"Let me kiss it and make it all better," she said in a false motherly tone. She gave him a full, slow, passionate kiss. New tears formed in her eyes as she broke the kiss. She didn't know what she was going to do without him.

"Please stop crying it breaks my heart to see you like this and know I had a part in it," he said seriously, "I will call, email, and IM you as much a humanly possible everyday."

She gave a small smile. It comforted her a little bit as she lay down on the grass of the park they both knew so well. It was where they met thirteen years ago when their mothers brought them here to play. They had been off and on friends since then and dating since 8th grade.

"Do you remember when we met?" she asked him softly staring up at the clear blue sky of an Albuquerque August day while holding his hand.

"Of course, we were playing in the sandbox together," he said lying down next to her, but on his side facing her.

"Remember we were trying to make a sandcastle?" she said as she chuckled at the memory, "Didn't work out as well as being at the beach did it?"

"We worked out pretty well though didn't we?"

"I have to say I think we did. We survived five years of dating and we were in 8th grade when we started, we were so young!"

"We still are young!"

"This isn't the end is it?" she said hopefully flipping on her side to face him.

"No! It never was going to be. Nothing could keep me away from you," he kissed her tenderly.

"Nothing could ever keep me away from you either," she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Way to ruin the moment!"

"Shut up I need some humor, the thought of tomorrow is making me depressed," she said as she smiled sadly.

"Don't think of tomorrow as the end, consider it the beginning," he told her lifting her chin to look at her.

"The beginning of what, us apart?" she said a little fearfully.

"No, the beginning of a new chapter of our lives,"

"A chapter without you, separate chapters?"

She knew she was just being overdramatic but she was afraid of a future without Troy by her side. They were so use to each other; it would be strange not to be together all the time.

"No! I will always be here for you," Troy said lying on his back with Sharpay's head on his chest as they both looked up at the sky.

"Promise?"

"I promise," Troy said kissing the top of her head, "You know why?"

"Please don't say it; it'll make me cry for days when you leave," Sharpay told him new tears already forming.

"Why? It's all we have to survive on while we're apart," he said sitting up, Sharpay still leaning on him.

"Because it will make it seem like goodbye,"

"I could never say goodbye to you forever," he said giving her a lasting deep kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said giving him her never say goodbye kiss.

* * *

Oh, complete and utter FLUFF. I don't know what came over me. But it's cute I think. Reviews? 


End file.
